Damaged
by Animouse03
Summary: Quatre was raped and now he’s left in the dark. Will anyone be able to heal him? Angst, ShonenAi undertones, Song Fic


**Summary:** Quatre was raped and now he's left in the dark. Will anyone be able to heal him? Angst, Shonen-Ai undertones, Song Fic

**Author's Note:** This is a Songfic for the song "Damaged" By Plumb.

**Title:** Damaged

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you…You're the most important person in the world to me…I would never hurt you…"

_Dreaming comes so easily  
'Cause it's all that I've known_

Quatre opened his eyes and stared into the empty room. The immediate loss of warm arms around him made him shiver and he rolled over onto his side, pulling his knees to his chest. He was alone again…vulnerable.

_True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know_

He felt more tears running down his cheeks as he remembered his dream. He was with someone who loved him and he was safe. He wanted so badly to live in that dream…to never wake up…because the real world was dangerous and frightening.

_Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone_

He had tried, for the past week, to forget what happened. Everything reminded him of it. The trees that lined the sidewalk he traveled every day to his first class. The quiet murmurs of people talking in the distance. And worse yet, he saw him wherever he went. He was standing over him when he looked in the mirror. He was walking with him when he went to lunch. He was mocking him as he slept.

_Will anyone get close to me?  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know_

The tears fell more freely as he lay in bed. He longed to have the warm arms of his dreams back. He wanted to feel safe again. But who would want someone like him? Someone who's already…damaged…

_I'm scared and I'm alone_

He felt dirty and used. He wished that it had never happened; that he could just make it all go away. But it was there. Stronger than ever now. It wouldn't go away…

_I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_

He wanted to tell someone. His friends…family…anyone. But he couldn't. He felt ashamed that he would let this happen to himself. He felt weak and nauseous. He could still feel him…

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

He tried to breathe steadily and tell himself that it would be alright, but nothing seemed to stop the shaking that was wracking his body as he cried.

_There's mending for my soul_

He heard the door open and sound of footsteps. His muscled tensed. Could he be back? Back to finish him off? He felt warm arms around him and long brown hair in front of him.

_An ending to this fear_

He gratefully wrapped his arms around the braided boy in front of him, crying into the back of his neck as the slimmer, Asian boy held him from behind. His head was lifted and laid in the lap of the tall, silent boy and near his feet he felt the stoic brunette. No words needed to be exchanged between the five. It was a silent understanding, and Quatre was grateful they had come for him.

_Forgiveness for a man who was stronger  
I was just a little boy,**(1)** but I can't go back_

Duo wrapped his arms around the arms surrounding him while Trowa stroked the soft blond hair and Heero laid a comforting hand on his calf. Wufei held him close and whispered softly into his ear.

"It's okay. We're here."

Quatre's tears fell harder, but this time they were tears of hope. His friends loved him. They would protect him. They would be his safety net.

_I can't go back…I can't go back…_

Quatre smiled through his tears. His friends were here. They would always be here. He was strong because of them. Now…he could live…

_I must move on_

He could move on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**(1) In the original song, it says "little girl". I've changed it for obvious reasons and only for the purpose of this fic. **_


End file.
